Baek Pearl
by Anenchi ChukaCukhe
Summary: [REMAKE from "Sweet Lollipop" manga] Baek Hyun tidak sengaja menelan Black Pearl yang digunakan dalam ujian sihir di planet EXO. Sejak saat itu Baek Hyun menjadi sasaran para peserta ujian. Namun ada 2 orang peserta ujian yang tidak membunuh Baek Hyun tetapi malah melindungi dan menjaga Baek Hyun sampai ujian selesai...


**Title** : Baek Pearl

**Genre** : Romance , Fantasy, lil' bit Humor

**Rating** : T

**Pair** : KrisBaekYeol and other pairing

**Warning** : YAOI! OOC! Typos. Alur berantakan

**Note**: Ini adalah remake dari manga karya Michiyo Kikuta-sensei yang berjudul "**Sweet Lollipop**"

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**-xoxoxo-**

BRRRMMM BRRRRMM!

"Hati-hati menyetir, Chan Yeol! Jika kita mengalami kecelakaan bisa-bisa kita tidak lulus ujian!"

"Aku Tahu, hyung! Pokoknya kita yang akan mendapatkan Black Pearl itu!"

**-xoxoxo-**

_Sweet Lollipop © Michiyo Kikuta_

_Baek Pearl © Anenchi ChukaCukhe_

CHAPTER 1

**-xoxoxo-**

Di sebuah café…

"Jadi Baek Hyun-ah, bagaimana tipe pasangan idamanmu? Apakah dia namja atau yeoja?"

Namja yang bernama Baek Hyun itu diam sambil berpikir. "Umm… Menurutku namja atau yeoja sama saja. Yang penting dia baik dan penyayang. Ah, dan jangan lupakan tentang kesetiaan."

"Tapi menurutku, kau lebih pantas dengan namja. Kau itu cantik, Baek Hyun-ah."

"Ya! Aku ini tampan, Dae Hyun-ah!" Elak Baek Hyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Namja yang ada di hadapan Baek Hyun tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Wae?"

Baek Hyun menunjukkan piring yang digunakannya untuk makan kue kepada Dae Hyun. "Apakah ini permen?" tunjuknya pada benda di sebelah kue yang ada di piringnya.

"Molla," jawab Dae Hyun. "Kenapa tidak kau coba makan saja?"

Baek Hyun ragu-ragu untuk memakannya. Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang lebih tinggi akhirnya dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak?" Tanya Dae Hyun.

"Umh.. ini bukan permen," jawab Baek Hyun yang masih mengulum benda itu di dalam mulutnya.

BRRRMM .. CRASSSH!

GLEK…

Baek Hyun tanpa sengaja menelan benda yang tadi dia anggap sebagai permen. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang membuat keributan sehingga membuatnya tanpa sengaja menelan benda yang bukan permen itu.

"Kris Hyung, ayo kita segera cari Black Pearl itu!"

"Padahal sudah kubilang jangan ugal-ugalan. Kalau mobil kita rusak bagaimana hah?"

Baek Hyun terperanjat. _"Ada mobil jatuh dari langit? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi… mereka berdua tampan sekali" _

PIIP PIIP..

Kedua lelaki tampan nan jangkung itu langsung menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun yang ditatap oleh dua lelaki tampan itu hanya bisa merona.

PIIP PIIP..

"Sinyalnya dari arah sini, hyung." Salah satu dari lelaki itu -yang diketahui bernama Chan Yeol- mendekatkan sebuah benda ke arah Baek Hyun. Semakin dekat dengan Baek Hyun, alat itu semakin berbunyi nyaring. Baek Hyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya gugup dan mematung.

Dan ketika alat itu di dekatkan pada perut Baek Hyun, tiba-tiba kedua lelaki itu mendapat firasat buruk. Lelaki yang dipanggil hyung oleh Chan Yeol lalu mendekat pada Baek Hyun.

"Apa kau pernah melihat benda bulat sebesar kelereng berwarna hitam metalik?" Tanya Kris pada Baek Hyun.

"Oh itu… Tadi benda itu ada di piring bersama kueku. Kukira itu permen, tapi ternyata bukan makanan. Dan waktu itu aku kaget jadi tidak sengaja kutelan," jawab Baek Hyun dengan polosnya.

"APAAAAAA?"

Chan Yeol langsung menarik-narik pipi Baek Hyun. "Jangan bercanda! Ayo kembalikan! Keluarkan sekarang juga! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!"

Baek Hyun yang pipinya ditarik-tarik seperti itu meringis kesakitan. "Auuh… ahooo." (aduuh… appo)

"Sudah, hentikan Chan Yeol!" Kris langsung menarik tangan Chan Yeol dan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi hyung! Dia sudah menelan Pearl itu!" Baek Hyun yang dibicarakan hanya memanyunkan bibir sambil mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban(?)

"Bendanya sudah tertelan, mau bagaimana lagi?" Kris masih menahan tangan Chan Yeol. "Lagipula, jika membuat keributan di sini, kita sendiri yang akan rugi. Bisa-bisa yang lain juga kemari."

WHOOOOSHHHHH

"Uwaa! Apa itu?" -Dae Hyun-

"Ck, menyebalkan! Tak kusangka mereka akan datang secepat ini." -Chan Yeol-

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan, datang dengan gaya seperti itu." -Kris-

"Itu tadi apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" -Baek Hyun-

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo kita pergi, Chan Yeol," ajak Kris.

Chan Yeol menarik tangan Baek Hyun. "Kau juga harus ikut."

"Eh? Apa?!" Baek Hyun yang ditarik seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak mengerti apa-apa. Poor Baek Hyun.

BRRRMM

"KITA KABUUUR!"

"B-Baek Hyun ah!" dan tinggalah Dae Hyun sendirian….

"_Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti?! Apa yang terjadi denganku?"_ batin Baek Hyun.

**-xoxoxo-**

CKIIT!

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya. "Kalau sudah sampai sini rasanya sudah aman."

DUAGH!

"AAAW!"

"Kau! Mau sampai kapan memelukku hah?"

Ternyata sejak tadi Chan Yeol memeluk Baek Hyun -supaya tidak kabur- . Dan Baek Hyun yang tersadar langsung menendang kaki Chan Yeol.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" Chan Yeol meringis sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang ditendang Baek Hyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Baek Hyun menunjuk Kris dan Chan Yeol bergantian dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah karena malu atau menahan marah.

Chan Yeol berbisik pada Kris. "Apa tidak apa-apa memberitahunya?"

"Apa boleh buat. Sudah terlanjur." Kris menghela napas. "Terus terang saja, kami bukan dari dunia ini. Kami dari planet EXO, dan kami ini adalah penyihir," lanjut Kris.

Baek Hyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. "Penyihir? Yang suka terbang memakai sapu itu?"

Chan Yeol mengangguk. "Betul betul."

"Oh, begitu ya…" Baek Hyun ikut mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti.

Hening…..

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"MANA ADA YANG SEPERTI ITUUUUUU!"

"EEEH?"

Baek Hyun mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kalian jangan anggap aku bodoh ya? Kalian pikir aku akan tertipu dengan tipuan anak kecil seperti itu hah?"

Chan Yeol mendesah frustasi. "Kupikir setelah dia melihat apa yang terjadi, dia akan percaya."

"Emm, jadi begini…" Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Di planet EXO setiap tahun diadakan ujian sihir. Dan kami sedang mengikuti ujian sihir untuk menjadi penyihir profesional. Dalam ujian tahunan itu, pesertanya dikelompokkan menjadi tim-tim yang terdiri dari 2 orang tiap tim. Di ujian tahun ini, dalam waktu setengah tahun, kami harus mendapatkan Black Pearl yang jatuh ke planet bumi. Dan hanya tim yang mendapatkan Black Pearl dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukanlah yang akan menjadi penyihir profesional," terang Kris panjang lebar.

Baek Hyun menangguk sambil memegang dagunya. "Lalu? Black Pearl itu ada di mana?"

"YANG KAU TELAN TADI BODOH!" teriak Chan Yeol.

"Apa? Jadi, itu permen yang ada di piring tadi? Aku menelan Black Pearl?"

Chan Yeol memijit pelipisnya. "Akhirnya dia mengerti juga."

"Hah! Berarti kalian penyihir?" tunjuk Baek Hyun pada Kris dan Chan Yeol.

PLETAKK

Chan Yeol menjitak kepala Baek Hyun. "Kan sudah dibilang sejak tadi! Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?!"

"Aw!" Baek Hyun meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi sasaran para peserta ujian kan? Astaga! Lakukan sesuatu!" rengek Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dasar bodoh."

"Memang itu yang akan kami lakukan." Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan menghubungi markas besar."

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ya, begitulah kejadiannya. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Kris pada suara di seberang teleponnya. Kris lalu mengaktifkan load-speaker pada ponselnya supaya Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol bisa mendengar.

"_Pada dasarnya Black Pearl bukanlah benda yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh, jadi untuk mengeluarkannya kami harus membuat ramuan baru. Dan ramuan itu paling cepat selesai sekitar setengah tahun. Begitulah…"_

GLEK!

Baek Hyun lalu merebut ponsel dari tangan Kris. "Halo? Halo? Batalkan saja ujiannya. Kalau tidak, buat pearl baru!"

"_Tidak bisa."_

TUUT TUUT

Dan sambungan telepon itu langsung terputus.

"Huwaaaa!"

"Ck, apa boleh buat. Hoi! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chan Yeol pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun memandang Chan Yeol dengan muka yang memelas. "Na-namaku Baek Hyun. Byun Baek Hyun," jawabnya.

"Aku Park Chan Yeol, dan dia Kris," Chan Yeol menunjuk namja di sebelahnya dengan jempolnya. "Sejak awal strategi kami adalah menjadi peserta pertama yang mendapatkan Black Pearl dan menjaganya selama setengah tahun. Dan itu tidak akan berubah, meskipun kini Black Pearl ada dalam perutmu. Oleh karena itu, kami akan melindungi dan menjagamu sekuat tenaga selama setengah tahun sampai ujian berakhir," lanjutnya disertai dengan cengiran .

Baek Hyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup dan wajahnya merona merah. Bagaimana tidak? Selama setengah tahun ke depan akan dilindungi dan dijaga oleh dua orang namja tampan seperti mereka.

"Oh, jadi begitu…"

"Kau-"

.

.

**-xoxoxo-**

**TBC **

**-xoxoxo-**

A/N : *celingukan* halooo~ iseng-iseng bikin fic remake dari manga. Hehe. Ini manga kesukaanku. Judulnya "**Sweet Lollipop**" karya Michiyo Kikuta.

Manga ini straight, tapi aku jadiin yaoi di sini hohoho. Inti ceritanya tuh si cewek nelen Crystal Pearl, terus akhirnya 2 peserta ujian sihir itu, jagain cewe yg nelen pearl itu sampai ujiannya selesai.

Nah, di sini ada yang aku ganti beberapa. Kan di manganya "Crystal Pearl", di sini aku ganti jadi "Black Pearl" jadi kaya judul lagunya EXO.

Terus, judulnya juga aku ganti jadi "Baek Pearl". Baek itu dari Baek Hyun. Wkwk. Bisa juga plesetan dari Black jadi Baek(?). Kan ceritanya Baekhyun nelen pearl nah jadi pearlnya Baek Hyun gitu(?)

Susah ya ternyata, nge-remake manga jadi fic. Apalagi aku udah 2 tahun nggak nulis fic lagi. Semoga nggak jelek-jelek amat

So? TBC or END? Kalo sekiranya harus dihapus ya fic ini bakal aku hapus

Makasih buat yang mau nyempetin waktu buat baca fic aku. Ada yang baca aja aku udah seneng ^^


End file.
